


unselfish

by donsdoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, mark lee can't say no to save his life, minor DoJae, mostly self-inflicted hah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsdoie/pseuds/donsdoie
Summary: Even though it physically pains him to say it, even though he has been pathetically pining over Renjun for the better part of the year, even though he does not have to go the extra mile, and even though Mark really, really wants to say no, all that comes out of his mouth is this:"Sure, Renjunnie. I'll introduce you to Doyoung hyung."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Comments: 20
Kudos: 210





	unselfish

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-d.
> 
> inspired by the doren awsaz video.
> 
> (translated to [vietnamese](https://www.wattpad.com/story/237466615-trans-markren-unselfish%e3%80%90%e2%9c%93%e3%80%91) by [@nananam_2104](https://twitter.com/nananam_2104?s=09))

It’s in this moment - wearing his one and only good pair of jeans that haven't been washed in over a month while the boy standing in front of him smells like fresh laundry and detergent - that Mark Lee knows he’s screwed:

"Really? You're really going to introduce me to him? Oh, Mark, you're the best! I'll buy you dinner for the entire month!"

See, when Renjun looks this excited and smiles this brightly, how can anyone expect Mark to say no?

And so even though it physically pains him to say it, even though he has been pathetically pining over Renjun for the better part of the year, even though he does not have to go the extra mile, and even though Mark really, _really_ wants to say no, all that comes out of his mouth is this:

"Sure, Renjunnie. I'll introduce you to Doyoung hyung. Tell you what, I'll even set you up on a date with him."

Because if there's anything Mark has learned in the whole duration of their friendship, it's that he is willing to do just about anything in his power to make Renjun happy.

Even if that happiness keeps Mark in the friendzone.

—

Mark first meets Renjun the summer before his freshman year of university.

He's hanging out in Donghyuck's room, savoring the last few days of the season because next month, he's going to start a new chapter in his life. Yes, he thinks like a sap sometimes, and what about it?

Lying on Donghyuck's bed as usual, Mark doesn't look up from his phone when the door opens, "Hey, Hyuck, did you get me frozen watermelon? Your mom said she had some in the freezer."

"You're topless," a voice that is most definitely _not_ Donghyuck declares.

Mark freezes, his screen showing that he has lost yet another round of Angry Birds. He whips his head towards the doorway of his best friend's bedroom. Dumbly, he asks, "I'm what?"

Dumbly because where Donghyuck should be, stands perhaps the prettiest boy Mark has ever seen in his life and he has been walking this earth for 18 years and counting, thank you very much.

The boy, with gold-framed eyeglasses and wearing a shirt a size too big on him, says with a practiced nonchalance that Mark would have believed had it not been for the way he is wiping his hands down the front of his shorts, almost like a nervous tick. "I said you're topless. Like, you don't have a shirt on?"

Still at a loss as to who exactly he's talking about his state of toplessness to, Mark replies, "I know what topless means."

"Good for you."

They stare at each other for what feels like a lifetime and Mark is just about to put a shirt on when someone familiar finally enters the room, "Oh, great, you two have met. Mark, this is Renjun, he had a crush on me last year and Renjun, this is Mark. He had a crush on me when we were 6."

Donghyuck sure has a way with words, enough to ease the tension. It works because from his peripheral vision, he sees the boy - Renjun, apparently - smile a little. Mark thinks he's prettier when he smiles like this.

Throwing a pillow towards Donghyuck's direction, he fake-coughs to clear his throat and nods towards Renjun, finally looking him in the eye. "Hey."

Renjun continues to stare at him without saying anything for a beat too long, eventually shrugging and makes his way towards the bean bag beside him. "Hi."

This close, Mark can see the black roots growing from Renjun's strawberry bubblegum-colored hair. He also gets a whiff of something that smells suspiciously like baby powder.

"Is my being topless bothering you? I can put a shirt on if it does," Mark asks with a peep over his shoulder to make sure Renjun is listening to him.

"Nah, it's hell-degrees inside so you're fine. Hey, what are you playing?"

"Angry Birds."

Mark braces himself for laughter. People usually do when they find out he still likes to play games popularized 7 years ago. So if Renjun does, he won't take offense.

But Renjun doesn't. Instead, with sincerity in his eyes, the boy lights up and almost does not bother to mask his excitement. "Really? Hyuckie made fun of me for still having Subway Surf installed. Do you wanna swap phones and play?"

Unconsciously the corner of Mark's lips curve upwards and without second thoughts, he hands his unlocked phone to someone he has just met.

They stay like that for half an hour before moving on to the flatscreen TV and pulling up Netflix, the conversation not dying once throughout the afternoon. Too preoccupied with each other to notice Donghyuck observing them with a scheming, self-satisfied smirk on his face.

The rest of the summer goes like that. Donghyuck, Renjun and Mark.

And then when Donghyuck starts going out with Jaemin, it's suddenly just Renjun and Mark.

Not that Mark has any complaints because if the tingling in his stomach whenever Renjun teases him or the sweaty palms every time Renjun leans his head on his shoulder is anything to go by, then Mark is most definitely winning here.

—

Mark realizes he has a crush on Renjun the first time he comes home after a semester in university.

Exhausted, running on five hours of sleep and fueled by a week's worth of instant ramen, Mark is ready to fall into a deep sleep and wake up in time for the next semester's enrollment. He only manages to strip down to just his boxers before passing out on his bed at 2 in the afternoon.

When he comes to, it's because someone is poking his sides relentlessly with two fingers. Swatting the hands away does not seem to work so in his sleep befuddled mind, he grabs onto the hand and interlaces them with his own. That effectively stops the poking.

Just as he's about to succumb to sweet unconsciousness, he hears someone whisper to his ear, "What is it with you and shirts? It's not even summertime so why the hell are you topless?"

Every nerve in his body suddenly jolts awake and he shoots up from his bed to look at the boy beside him. Without thinking twice, he pulls Renjun into a hug and squeezes him until the younger is laughing and begging to be let go. Mark only loosens his hold on him, just enough so no one is gasping for air. They stay like that for a second too long to be considered platonic and then he hears Renjun sigh into the crook of his shoulder, "I missed you too, Mark."

Just like that, with the faint scent of coconut shampoo making its way to Mark's nose, tickling and teasing it, he feels his heart settle down at ease.

There is no use denying it. In fact, Mark does not even bother denying it to himself. He's got a crush on one of his closest friends and he just has to learn to live with it.

—

Mark finds out that whatever he feels for Renjun has already morphed from admiration to something more two weeks before the start of the younger's first year in university. The other got accepted into the same school and Mark, being the good friend and senior that he is, offers to drive them to the campus and help Renjun settle in.

The window by the passenger seat where Renjun sits makes a mess of their hair, the both of them singing purposefully off-key at the top of their lungs. At a stoplight, Mark looks over to glance at his friend and he’s suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to kiss him. He tightens his grip on the steering wheel when Renjun smiles, one eyebrow raised in question.

“What is it?” Renjun queries, the sunset behind him masking his face in a blinding glow.

He should have said something then but Mark is never really the type to take risks. So, instead of the truth, he goes with, “Nothing.”

With a shrug, Renjun doesn’t push and goes back to fiddling with Mark’s phone to look for a new song to play.

Late in the evening - hours after stopping by a McDonald's drive thru for dinner, arriving in campus and consuming the food in the parking lot outside the dorms, and after arranging and managing to put away most of the younger’s belongings - they sit side by side on the floor, backs against the foot of Renjun’s double bed. Mark can see Renjun’s eyes drooping close and soon enough, he feels the weight of the boy’s head on his shoulder.

Just when Mark assumes Renjun has fallen asleep, he hears the boy call out, “Mark?”

“Hmmm?”

There’s hesitance in Renjun’s voice. “I’m gonna be okay, right?”

Renjun who always seems so sure of himself. Renjun who is confident enough to befriend someone like Donghyuck and be able to keep up with his antics. Renjun who has entered Mark’s life, turning it upside down to a point where Mark sees no one else but him. That same Renjun is asking him something so vulnerable and unlike himself that it makes Mark want to turn the world upside down too, if only to make sure his response is the truth.

“Of course, Renjunnie. I’ll be right here to make sure you are.”

He spends the rest of the night sitting still to make sure Renjun is sleeping comfortably, using his arm as his pillow. The stiff neck he earns is worth the groggy smile Renjun greets him with the next morning.

—

Mark discovers the meaning of regret and missed chances a few days before the start of the spring semester's finals season of his second year in university.

He's on his third cup of coffee and it's only just a little bit after 9 in the morning. After a couple nights of basically living on the 3rd floor of the university library, he is dragged back to reality when he feels his phone buzzing in his pocket.

One look at the caller ID and he's swiping quickly to answer it. "Hello?"

"Mark Lee, I swear to God if you're still in the library, I'm going to call your mom."

Disappointment sits on his stomach when he figures out that Renjun's phone has been hijacked, followed immediately by panic because when Donghyuck brings Mama Lee into the conversation, he knows his best friend means business. He taps on the arm of the person beside him - his college algebra tutor, a senior named Doyoung - and after making sure his microphone is on mute, Mark asks, "Hyung, what day is it?"

Doyoung doesn't stop writing. "Wednesday."

"And how long have we been here?"

That makes Doyoung pause, the chewed-on tip of his pen making its way to his mouth. Mark can only look on in slight horror. "Since Sunday night?"

Heaving a big sigh, Mark unmutes his microphone and catches the end of Donghyuck's rant, "–worried sick! How could you do this to our Renjunnie? Hello? Mark? Are you even listening to me?"

He closes his eyes and proceeds to massage his temples. "Yes, I'm still here."

"Stay where you are. Renjun and I are coming to stage an intervention."

The call drops before Mark can even begin to process the situation. When it finally dawns on him that his friends are on the way to the library for a rescue mission, he bangs his head on the table and lets out a loud groan.

He's pretty sure this scene doesn't faze his tutor anymore because the older has seen Mark like this numerous times already. So it catches him by surprise when Doyoung tells him, "You should have at least let Donghyuck and _your_ Renjun know that you were with me the whole time and that I have kept you well-fed and well-rested despite us camping out in the library."

Peering up, Mark scoffs. "Even if I did, they wouldn't have believed me."

Mark realizes his mistake too late and Doyoung is already raising a palm to stop him from speaking further. "Too late. There is no use denying it, Mark Lee. Besides, it doesn't take a genius to know you're whipped for the boy. One just simply has to hear you speak to him over the phone."

That piques Mark's interest. "And how exactly do I speak to him?"

Doyoung casts one glance at him, turning in his chair to face him properly before answering, "Your voice goes soft and you get all giggly. It's like you're speaking in tiny."

At his tutor's observation, Mark goes back to burying his face into his books. His reply comes out muffled. "He isn't _my_ Renjun, though."

"But you want him to be," Doyoung states. It's not a question.

Mark doesn't bother denying it. He's never been a good debater anyway. "It doesn't matter what I want, hyung."

In answer, Doyoung merely pats his back sympathetically.

A few minutes pass and Mark feels Doyoung pack his stuff up. The night seems to be full of surprises because it's Doyoung who breaks the silence over a non-academic related thing again. "Look, I'm not one to give advice or offer help, really. But you're a good student and you have never given me a hard time during our tutorial sessions so if you need me for absolutely anything, I'm here. That's as much as I can give you, Minhyung." It always brings Mark joy when someone calls him by his birth name and then Doyoung's words register and wow, is this what winning the lottery feels like? Because that offer coming from someone who has never given another human being the time of day can be considered a golden ticket.

Leaping up from his seat, he wraps Doyoung in an embrace. "Thanks, hyung."

Doyoung allows him to indulge for a bit before pulling away. Grabbing his bag off where it's hanging from the back of one of the chairs, Doyoung says, "I have to go now. Will you be okay to wait on your own?"

"I'm sure it won't be long before they get here. They were probably already on their way when they called," Mark chuckles nervously. He barely gets to finish his sentence when someone whisper-shouts from afar.

_"Mark Lee! Excuse me, have you seen this boy-"_

Staring at the direction of the commotion in horror, he shoves his things unceremoniously into his bag and loops one strap over his shoulder. "That would be Donghyuck."

Doyoung laughs in delight, a sadist apparently, and throws an arm over Mark. "Come on, let's go find your friends." Not seeing the harm in that, Mark shrugs, letting Doyoung drag him towards the staircase.

In hindsight, Mark should have said no. He should have told Doyoung to leave first. Or maybe he should have made a side trip to the bathroom before meeting his friends. Mark should have done anything so that Renjun doesn't see him and Doyoung together that day. But he does not do any of those things. In fact, he even waves his friends over when he sees them, with Doyoung still clinging onto him.

Mark should have seen it coming.

The entire time he rushes to introduce Doyoung to the duo, Renjun does not say much. He remains silent even after Doyoung bids them farewell. And throughout Donghyuck scolding Mark for not taking care of himself better, he barely says a word in.

Renjun is still quiet even after Mark drops him off in front of his dorm room. Something does not sit right with Mark and he can't pinpoint just what it is exactly. So, he decides to ask. "Is everything okay?"

Renjun plays with a loose thread on the sleeve of his yellow knit sweater. "Yeah…" the younger trails off.

He does not like seeing Renjun not be able to say anything and everything on his mind to him. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know."

"Then will you tell me what's bothering you?"

As if preparing himself for something big, Renjun takes a deep breath and looks Mark in the eye for the first time since they met up in the library earlier. "Who's Doyoung hyung?"

Not exactly sure where Renjun is going with this, Mark answers him anyway. "He's the guy you met earlier? He has been tutoring me since last year. An amazing guy, I tell you. You'll like him more once you start hanging out with him."

"Oh," Renjun states simply.

And because Mark can't seem to shut up, he clarifies, "Yeah. He's just a really good friend, you know?"

Like a switch has been flipped, Renjun lights up and smiles.

Not to be melodramatic but Mark swears he feels the ground beneath him cave in, swallowing him whole, when Renjun asks in a bashful voice, "Will you introduce me to him?"

Has Renjun ever smiled like this while talking about someone before? Mark can't seem to remember a single moment in their friendship when the boy looked this excited over the prospect of meeting someone.

You hear that earth-shattering sound? That would be Mark's heart breaking into a million tiny pieces as he fakes a grin and answers Renjun with a single phrase that ultimately seals his fate,

"Of course."

—

Mark is not self-destructive, per se. He's just really generous and does not know how to say no. Not when Donghyuck asked him that one time to be his fake boyfriend to make Jeno jealous. Or once in middle school when his older brother Taeyong told Mark to cover for him when he snuck out to meet his boyfriend, Johnny, and of course they got caught which got the both of them grounded for 2 weeks. Or last semester when one of his upperclassmen begged him with tears in her eyes if he could do her midterms essay for her intro to music theory class, even when he was already knee-deep in his own papers and revisions.

Mark just could not say no to save his life; especially not when his very good friend (and crush!) asks him to set him up with someone else.

He has been staring at his phone for the past hour, wishing the world would just end so he doesn't have to make the call. But the world hasn't ended within that timeframe and the line rings once, twice, three times before the other person picks up.

_"Hello?"_

Why is it so hard to say no?

"Hi, Doyoung hyung. Remember when you said that if I needed absolutely anything, I could come to you? Okay, so…"

—

Donghyuck has this thing where he seems to know everything going on in Mark's life, sometimes even before Mark tells him about it. Donghyuck calls it the "bff sixth sense"; Mark just thinks it's pure nosiness.

Like today, for example.

They are in their usual lunch spot, under the big tree in the middle of the quadrangle, sans Renjun who is back in his dorm to cram for a test at 2 PM.

"I still think you're being an idiot."

Mark rolls his eyes, "I heard you, like, the first twenty times."

Taking another big gulp of raspberry slurpee, his best friend does not relent. "Look, I've never confronted you about this before because contrary to popular belief, I do know how to respect people's boundaries-" Mark highly doubts that "-but why do you always say yes to things that you know will hurt you in the end? Would you jump off a cliff if he asked you to? I mean, why in the world would you voluntarily set him up with someone else when you're in love with him?"

He had a hunch Donghyuck knows about his feelings for Renjun since Mark isn't exactly the most subtle person in the world, but the blow from the younger's words still leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. "I didn't have a choice. He looked so happy when he asked me that last night. It would be cruel to turn him down."

Donghyuck's next question comes out a lot gentler, "But what about you?"

Picking at his food, Mark lets out a deep sigh. "What about me?" 

"Isn't doing this being cruel to yourself?"

Knowing his silence will speak volumes, Mark opts not to answer. They finish the rest of their meal without another peep. Before they part ways for their afternoon lectures, Donghyuck pulls him back and looks him square in the eye. "Will you be okay?"

Chuckling exasperatedly, Mark removes the hand on his elbow. "It's just one date, Hyuck. I'll survive."

He turns around and starts walking towards the building where his next class is, the conversation and Donghyuck's words still ringing in his ears.

_Would you jump off a cliff if he asked you to?_

If Renjun asked him to jump off a cliff, Mark would at least pretend to.

—

"I can't believe I'm being exploited and it's not even for a good cause," Doyoung complains for the umpteenth time since Mark sat down in front of him with milk tea as a bribe. The older is checking his reflection through the front camera of his phone, fixing his bangs so they don't fall all over his forehead.

"Why does your hair look like someone was messing with it before coming here?" Mark inquires, genuinely curious.

Almost immediately, the desire to retract his question comes in waves when he hears Doyoung's response. "You see, my sweet, innocent Minhyungie. When two people love each other, they sometimes show it by-"

He cuts Doyoung off when he realizes what the older is getting to. "Please stop. I don't wanna know what you and Jaehyun hyung do in your spare time."

Doyoung grumbles, "I mean you _did_ ask…"

Mark doesn't have it in him to argue or even defend himself anymore, anxiety and nerves overtaking his whole body. He doesn't even notice that he's ripping the tissue in front of him to shreds until Doyoung's hands envelop his to halt the movements. Nudging him by the elbow, Mark hears Doyoung speak, tone free of the teasing from earlier. "We don't have to do this, you know. In fact, I don't even really wanna do this. You're lucky Jaehyun is so chill about the whole thing."

That makes Mark laugh. "Even if he wasn't, you would not have let that stop you, hyung."

"You betcha." Doyoung beams at him, smiling wide and gummy. Mark can definitely see why Renjun has taken an interest in him despite only meeting him once, an interaction that lasts a total of 30 seconds.

Glancing down at his watch, he sees that it's less than 5 minutes before Renjun is due to arrive. His stomach falls to his gut so Mark decides to distract himself. "Speaking of, I'm actually surprised Jaehyun hyung let you come here without him."

Conspiratorially, Doyoung leans forward and fake-whispers, "You see that loser sitting alone by the window, hogging a 6-seater booth to himself?"

Mark peeks behind him and sees a familiar mop of unruly brown hair threatening to spill out of a black beanie. In fact, the man is wearing black from head to toe, the pair of gold-rimmed glasses the only thing that's breaking the otherwise monochromatic look. Maybe it's because they are so attuned to each other that he can sense when Doyoung is talking (shit) about him because almost immediately, Jaehyun shoots his head up and meets their stare, waving at them enthusiastically and smiling so brightly that it makes the dimples on his cheeks pop out. He also winks at Doyoung, or at least attempts to. Mark would gag if he wasn't so jealous.

He turns back to Doyoung, just in time to witness straight As, no-nonsense Kim Dongyoung - the pride and glory of the university - playfully scrunch his nose and poke his tongue out childishly, eyes never leaving his boyfriend of 4 years.

Yeah, Mark _really_ wants what they have. Preferably with Renjun. Now, if he could just learn how to say no and if the universe could work in his favor for once in his damn life-

"Mark?"

He will know that voice anywhere.

"Hi, Renjun. You made it." Mark hates how he sounds so breathless. Standing up, his arms automatically reach out to guide Renjun to sit on the chair he vacated. Trying his best to avoid eye contact with the boy who just arrived because _fuck,_ why is he wearing those specs that Mark loves seeing on him so much?

"Doyoung hyung, this is m-" he catches himself, "Renjun. And uh, Renjunnie, this is Doyoung hyung." Stepping back, Mark clears his throat and says to no one in particular, "If you need anything, you know how to reach me. Enjoy, you two!"

If someone were to ask Mark how he got home that evening, he wouldn't have been able to give them answer. Because the next thing he remembers after leaving the café is sitting on the edge of his bed, his night lamp casting shadows on the wall. Mark's phone has not lit up in the past hour and it stays like that for the rest of the night.

He falls asleep with his phone in his hand, texts remaining unsent.

—

Mark is topless when he wakes up to a poker-faced Renjun looking at him from where he's sitting on top of Mark's study table.

"You're topless," Renjun deadpans in that monotonous way that Mark still sometimes has a hard time figuring out when Renjun's being playful or when he's actually serious.

Now, Mark thinks he should go with his gut-feel and take things seriously. "What are you doing here?"

Renjun, who is apparently not in the mood for niceties, cuts directly to the chase. "I heard something interesting from Doyoung hyung last night."

It could be a million different things and Mark is ready for none of them.

He tries to stall, "Did you have a great time with him?"

The reply is curt, "I did."

Mark sits up and scrambles for the closest shirt so he doesn't have this conversation topless. While pulling one over his head, he rambles on. "Isn't he really nice? And really smart too, but not in an in-your-face kinda way. Like, he has never made me feel dumb for not knowing my roman numerals-"

"He also has a boyfriend."

"Oh, yeah! Jaehyun hyung is super nice-" Mark's blood freezes upon realization.

Renjun must really hate him for getting his hopes up. For lying by omission. Mark has probably lost his chance even before he could muster the courage to finally do something about his fucking feelings.

He hears Renjun sigh and feels more than sees the younger sit beside him. There's a hand on his arm, making Mark look up. "So you knew he had a boyfriend?"

Mark searches Renjun's eyes. For what exactly, that he isn't sure of. One thing is for sure: there is no use lying to someone who knows him probably more than Mark knows himself. Sighing in defeat, Mark hangs his head low in shame. "I did. They've been together for a while now."

Tentative fingers reach out to his chin, coaxing Mark to look up again. A gentle but confused expression on Renjun's face is what greets him. "So why did you say you were going to set me up with him?"

This is it, the universe is aligning to finally favor him, giving him an opening. All he has to do is be selfish and take it. He opens his mouth, willing the confession to come out. "Because you looked so happy when I said I could introduce you to him, Renjunnie."

"Exactly! I just asked to be introduced, Mark, not for you to play matchmaker."

His head is spinning; struggling to catch up with the conversation. "Well, I thought maybe that's what you wanted? So I took the initiative."

"Even though it wasn't what _you_ wanted?"

Trust Doyoung to spill his secrets for him.

Cautiously, Mark dodges the question to ask his own. "What exactly did Doyoung hyung tell you?"

Renjun lets go of his face and scoots back so he can lean his back on the wall beside Mark's bed. With eyes shut tight, he answers. "He only confirmed what I've already known for a couple of months now."

He knows it's dangerous to allow his hopes to get too high, but Mark can't help that he's weak for Renjun. "And that is?"

"Answer my question first. Tell me why you were so adamant about setting us up."

He is not the best liar but he is good with half truths. "Because you wanted me to."

"But what do you want, Mark?"

That catches him off-guard, not expecting Renjun to be this straightforward. "I just want whatever makes you happy."

Annoyance flashes in Renjun's expression and he's slowly rising to his knees, hands in tiny fists on top of his thighs. "No, Mark! What do _you_ want? Without taking anyone and anything else into consideration, what do you want for yourself?"

Mark has never liked being put on the spot. He bids his time and looks around his shoebox of a room where framed photos of him and Renjun and Donghyuck, of him and Renjun, of just Renjun, of Renjun laughing, of Renjun with icing all over his face, of Renjun singing on stage, are scattered about. Then he looks at the real-life Renjun in front of him who is staring back at Mark with impatience written all over his face which Mark wants nothing but to kiss off of. He wants that. He really wants that.

And so for the first time in Mark's life, he decides to be selfish.

"You. Renjun, I want you."

He must have said the right thing because Renjun is suddenly so close to him that their breaths are intermingling with each other, a shy smile gracing his pretty, pink lips. Lips that are forming the following words next: "That's all I needed to hear, you stupid, stupid boy."

"What–"

Mark does not get to finish his sentence because Renjun's hands are in fists by the collar of his shirt, lips pressing firmly on Mark's.

—

Much later, with matching bruised lips and necks, they lie side by side, facing each other. Mark caresses Renjun's cheeks with the knuckles of his hand, fingers tracing the outline of his lips. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He swoops in for a chaste peck to prove his point.

He feels Renjun's nimble fingers make their way to his nape, combing through the short hair there, before pulling him back in, impossibly closer. Renjun replies into the kiss, "Oh, but I do."

After a while, Renjun pulls away and with a knowing glance at Mark's torso, he suggests with a wink, "Hey, how about reenacting the day we met? Let's start by getting rid of your shirt."

**Author's Note:**

> i know, i know the ending is rushed :/
> 
> also, this is my first non-dojae nct fic. well, at least the first one where the focus isn't on them. it's completely out of my comfort zone so pls be kind to me <3
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are very appreciated hehe
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/donsjae)  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/donsjae)


End file.
